Many automotive components, such as fascias, body side moldings, side panels, etc., may be produced by an injection molding process followed by painting. In conventional part forming processes, a resin material may be injected into a part cavity formed by a plurality of mold dies.
Differences between the tool face temperature and the temperature of the resin may impact the quality of the part as well as the ability to keep the material near the glass transition temperature to achieve a class “A” finish and gloss on the part. These temperature differences may also induce internal stresses within the resin. If the resin does not harden properly, the molded part may require a separate finishing operation to correct any resulting cosmetic imperfections.